highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Blizzardcall
❝ cvcxvxcvxcvxc ❞ — cxvxvxcvxcvxcvxcvxcvxcvxcvxxvccxvcccccxcvxcvxcvxcv Blizzardcall is a large and lean blue lynx-pointed highlander with a dusted cream pelt. One of his eyes is an grey blue color while the other is blind. He also has multiple scars. Blizzardcall is currently a warrior in RiverClan, in which he is very happy with. He is a very proud father of his kits. 'Appearance' Heritage: Highlander(Father) x American Bobtail(mother) x Siamese(Father) Description: Blizzardcall is a 13 pound Highlander cat, with a blue lynx-point marking. He has light cream and brown stripes covering his legs, tail, and face. His ears are both a solid off-brown and they curl backwards. His nose and legs have the lynx-point markings. The rest of his pelt is a cream color, with faint broken-spotted tabby markings. Blizzardcall currently has multiple scars scars, two of which are located on the bridge of his nose, one on his lower spine, the other on his front left leg, and a few on his back leg. His fur is dense and thick, and his bob-tail is around 3.5 inches long. His most visible markings are visible on his face; the tabby "M" on his forehead and his light blue nose. Blizz is fairly large, which is average for his breed. He's tall but he isn't very muscular. Palette (soon to be updated): : = Base (#ede7de) : = Paws, legs, bridge of nose (#777985) (#bcb9b9) : = Markings (#b5a499) (#92847a) : = Chin (#d7cbc2) : = Eyes (#aebcc8 to #6e7c87) : = Outer Ears (#92847a) : = Inner Ears (#a5898b) : = Nose (#786061) : = Tongue (#a88486) : = Pawpads (#4a4b51) : = Scars (#c39595) Voice: Blizzard’s voice is low and soothing. He's got a masculine voice and he doesn't usually have voice cracks. His voice is rather soft and calm and he only talks loud when he's laughing or really mad. When he's upset, his voice does crack and it gets a bit lower. His laugh is like any low-voice laugh, but it's always calming. Scent: Blizzardcall smells strictly of pine trees and fresh snow. Gait: Blizzard walks with pride, his head held high and with good posture. His bob tail is usually glued to his body, but is visible due to it's stripes. But, the tom is somewhat pigeon-toed. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Caring, strong, affectionate, fatherly * ±''' '''Indecisive, opinionated, somewhat patient * −''' '''Irritable, judge mental, unorganized, over protective 'Likes' *Snow *Trees *Kits *His family uwu! 'Dislikes' *Mud *ThunderClan 'Goals' *Protect Dewkit and his siblings, and Cinderbreeze *Be there for his family. *Be the Dad his father never was. *Bcome a senior warrior at a younger age, but most likely not deputy. 'Fears' *Death *Fire *Heights 'History' 'Kithood, Rogue' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: a lot. Age Range: 0-20 moons *Ravenfeather and Wolfsong have a litter of six while residing with Wolfsong's brother and his mate. Troutkit was the oldest, Lynxkit following. The order of the kits: Troutkit, Lynxkit, Raccoonkit, Sparrowkit, Lionkit, Mousekit. *Ravenfeather disappears when the kits are 1.5 moons, leaving Wolfsong, Coyotewalk, and Deerspots to raise them. **Wolfsong was heart broken when Ravenfeather left, but she knew it was simply because they weren't mates, and Raven didn't want to feel trapped. Wolfsong told her kits many stories of how great Ravenfeather was. *The family moves around a lot throughout the first several moons, but found the perfect place in an abandoned bear cave. *Wolfsong is assumed dead after she goes out hunting and doesn't return. Coyotewalk is devastated but continues to raise the kits with Deerspots. *Lionkit and Mousekit were both very close to Wolfsong, and the two grew a tight bond when she died. *Coyotewalk and Deerspots rename the kits, making them all apprentices. The couple also mentors them throughout the time being. **Each apprentice specialized in their own area of training. *The family goes through a rogue attack, leaving some scars and minor injuries. No one is brutally hurt. *Him and his siblings get their names. **Lynxleap wishes that he would have been named "Lynxsoar" but he doesn't complain. *Deerspots becomes sick with an unknown illness. Mousestrike, now the "medic" in the family believes that she will be fine. *Raccooneyes and Lioncall are attacked by a group of rogues, causing Lioncall to lose his left eye. *Deerspots' illness continues to get worse, forcing her to stay in the cave and no longer go hunting with Coyotewalk. *A group of rogues attacks the family, resulting in the death of Deerspots. **Coyotewalk is never the same after the death of his mate, as he seems to spiral downwards. *After Deerspots' death, the family begins to argue about their safety. *The family is yet again met with a rogue attack, this attack not being as bad, but taking a toll on the family. *The family decides to split up, with Lioncall, Troutsong, Mousestrike, and Coyotewalk moving to a new cave, Raccooneyes and Sparrowchirp deciding to join some of the other rogues, and Lynxleap being left alone. **Lynxleap didn't want to follow his uncle and siblings simply because he didn't want to give up fighting for his home. His mother and aunt had died there, and he had a feeling that his father would find him. He also did not want to go with Raccooneyes and Sparrowchirp, as he made them promise to try and convince the others not to come back to the cave. *Lynxleap gives in and leaves the cave after a moon, deciding he cannot live on his own. 'Warriorhood/ThunderClan' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: a lot Age Range: 13-26 *Lynxleap meets with Cinderbeeze on his first day after being welcomed to ThunderClan. He talks with her through the day. *Lynxleap meets Dewkit after hearing curse words. He meets up and befriends the troubled Russetpaw and the kind Maplepaw, talking with them as Dewkit continues with his "escapes". **Lynx also got to meet Dewkit's father, Silverbrook, and the queens in the nursery, Cloudmist and Lilythorn. *Lynxleap meets Nettlemuzzle after a patrol. He quickly starts to like her and wants to know more. *He leaves TC camp in hopes of exploring, wanting to know his surroundings. On his way, he goes across the peak and stumbles across a SkyClan member by the name of Peachfuzz. Lynxleap begins to like her. *Lynx and Nettle have a small fight but grow closer. Nettle also dislocates her paw, causing Lynx to really worry about her. *Dripkit asks if the two are okay and if they love each other again. The warriors are both very embarrassed, not wanting to admit anything. Lynx says that he does, which leads Nettle to say that she feels the same way. *Lynxleap sprains his ankle while breaking Nettle’s fall after slipping out of a tree. *Lynxleap goes to the Peak and sees Peachfuzz. After a small amount of talking, Peachfuzz demands Lynx to take her to Thunderclan camp so that she can join. He goes along with it. **Nettle gets mad at Lynxleap, which results in another fight. After the fight, Lynxleap tells Nettle that he loves her, and Nettle explains that she loves him, too. *Lynxleap and Nettlemuzzle go for a walk, and Sunpaw comes along. They come across the RiverClan border and they find Wiltedfoot. Lynx carries him back to camp and it's revealed that he has died. **He tries his best to comfort Dovesong, Nettlemuzzle, and Sunpaw. He breaks down in the process of helping Sunpaw. But he ends up being very proud, just due to the fact that Sun was stronger than he's ever seen in that moment. *Lynxleap takes Nettle to the mossy tree, the place they met. They spend the night and half the day there. During the time, Lynxleap expresses his love for her and asks Nettle to be his mate. She accepts! *Lynxleap finds Sunfreckle and Leopardpaw at the peak and he confronts the two. After a short talk, the three get along and watch the sunset. During that time, Sunfreckle asks if he could call Lynxleap "Dad," and Lynx says that he can. This leads Lynx to adopt Sunfreckle as his own son. The Thunderclanners part with Leopardpaw and go back to camp. *After a night at the mossy tree, Nettlemuzzle and Lynxleap return to camp. A few days later, Nettle tells Lynxleap that she isn't feeling good, which leads to the realization that she is pregnant with his kits. Lynxleap then leaves for two days due to Sunfreckle having a break down. When he returns, he's met with unhappy glares. *Lynxleap and Cinderbreeze get in a fight because they haven't been talking a lot. *Stormstar and Littlelight leave the clan to live together in a stress free life. Nightrunner is promoted to leader. Sunfreckle soon leaves due to this. *Lynx attends his first ever gathering. Interesting. *Nettlemuzzle gives birth to five kits, but one of them doesn't make it. Nettlemuzzle insists on naming her Gentlekit. **The couple names the surviving kits. Mosskit is the oldest, named after the mossy tree. Sparrowkit is the second and is named Sparrowkit after the parents’ siblings. Puddlekit is third and is named after Lynx’s love for rain and puddles. Pipkit is the runt and is named after the nickname “Pipsqueak,” which is what Lynx calls Nettle. *Lynxleap convinces Peachfuzz to go on a walk with him. There, he apologizes for his behavior and asks to be friends again. Peachfuzz accepts, but only on one condition. *Dewpaw is exiled for disrespectful behavior. Drippaw is now Lynx's apprentice. *Cloudmist dies from old age. *RiverClan claims the peak and Peachfuzz gets beat up. Lynx chases Drippaw and Gingerpaw there, since they leave to see Dewpaw. They come across RiverClan and Lynx manages to get them to safety before it escalates. *Lynxleap leaves ThunderClan with his family and goes to RiverClan. It's a very dramatic goodbye between him and Silverbrook. **Lynxleap talks to Silverbrook about leaving, how he's like a father to him, tries to convince him to come to RC with him, and about how when Silverbrook dies, Silverbrook needs to give him some sort of sign. 'Warriorhood/RiverClan' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: RiverClan Age Range: 26-46 moons *Lynxleap goes to the border between TC and RC, meeting a few cats. *Nothing happens for a long ass time. *Silverbrook dies, Lynx is sad for a long time. Cinderbreeze comes to RC and then also dies. *Lynxleap goes out with a few other members for a patrol and ends up breaking his leg when they fall in a sink hole. *Nettlemuzzle explains she wants more kits. They agree to wait until the kits are apprenticed. *Heatherpaw, Dewpaw, and Dinkypaw have their ceremonies. Heatherdawn, Dewscathe, and Dinkyskip. *Lynx tells Dewscathe that Silverbrook isn't his actual father. The two of them fight. *His kits have their ceremonies!!! *Cinderbreeze dies. *He and Nettle agree to have more kits. *Lynxleap is promoted to Senior Warrior!! *Nettlemuzzle does after giving birth to three kits. One is stillborn. Lynxleap makes the stillborn kit Cloudflight, after Cloudmist. He then names his two twins Bugkit and Birdkit. **Lynxleap neglects the kits due to being sad over the loss of his mate. Tigerlily adopts them. *Lynxleap leaves RiverClan with Mosspaw. 'Loner' Clan: Rogue Cats Involved: a lot Age Range: 46-54 moons *Lynxleap travels to the mountains with his daughter to find his sister. Eventually, the two of them get split up. Lynxleap never finds his sister. He lives on his own for a large majority of his life. Eventually, he comes across a group of rogues. They take him in and even give in the nickname ‘old man in the storm’. He lives with them for several moons until something happens between them. In the end, he is given several scars. He ventures on. Lynxleap renames himself Blizzardcall, due to wanting to start his life over. He comes across several groups of rogues in the process of being a loner. One fight went bad when he was left with a blind eye. Eventually, he comes across Sparrowhop, his daughter. The two of them decide to return home to RiverClan. 'Warrior Hood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: a lot Age Range: 54-present moons *Blizzardcall and Sparrowhop return home. Sparrowhop doesn't remember any of her relatives due to a head injury. Blizzardcall reunites with his sons, daughters, and old friends. *He tells Nectarstar about his name change. She tells him about Ottercreek's death and the rogues. He swears to revenge his friend. *Everything is fine and dandy and he starts to get used to his old Clan life. *Pipkiss has a fling with a ThunderClanner and brings home two newborn kits. Blizzardcall is disgusted and angry. **He later forgives his son, but continues to dislike his choices. **Sleepwalker offers to nurse them. Blizzardcall is very thankful. *He gets sick with a cold. *Bugpaw gets hurt and Blizzardcall blames himself. **He meets his son's friend, Pikepaw. *RiverClan goes into battle with the rogue group. He ends up fighting with Nathan (alongside Birdpaw) because he hurt his daughter. In the end, Blizzardcall murders Nathan. **He argues with Birdpaw about Pikepaw, since the apprentice had turned against RiverClan. *He takes Bugpaw to go see Pikepaw. **While he's there, he visits Nettlemuzzle's shrine. He decides that although he will carry her in his heart, he will learn to let her go. He parts with the shrine and agrees to never return unless something terrible happens. He is heart broken, but doesn't share the news. From here, he learns to move on and to stop dwelling in the past. *Time skip *He meets with Daya and befriends her. *Dewscathe goes missing. *Bugpaw gets his warrior name and becomes Bugberry. *He meets up with Daya again. This time, he doesn't want to leave. *Blizzard decides to go to the ThunderClan border. There, he meets with an old tom by the name of Argentwater. He soon discovers that he is a reincarnation of Silverbrook. The two of them have a sad reunion before going home again. *Birdpaw leaves Highrisers, which leaves both Bugberry and Blizzardcall in a panic. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- |-|StarClan= :Nettlemuzzle|Warrior|Deceased Mate|⦁⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁⦁ ::"Hunt all the birds up there, Nettle!" :hm :Cloudmist|Elder|Mother-Figure|⦁⦁|⦁⦁|⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁⦁ ::"I hope you're taking care of everyone up there. I miss you, lots." :hm :Silverbrook|Elder|Father-Figure|⦁⦁|⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁⦁ ::"..Miss ya, Dad.." :hm :Gentleriver|Kit|Daughter|⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁|⦁|⦁⦁⦁ ::"One day, I'll get to know you. I hope you're watching over your siblings." :hm :Cloudflight|Kit|Son|⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁|⦁|⦁⦁⦁ ::"..I love you, son." :hm :Ottercreek|Senior Warrior|Friend|⦁⦁|⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁ ::"I'll never forget you. Never. Wait for me in StarClan, fish breath." :hm :Dripsplash|Warrior|Daughter Figure|⦁⦁|⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁⦁ ::"I miss you so much.." :hm :Nathan|Rogue|Murdered|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁|⦁ ::"You hurt my daughter." :hm |-|RiverClan= :Nectarstar|Leader|Friend|⦁⦁|⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁ ::"I hope you'll forgive me." :hm :Tigerlily|Warrior|Caretaker of kits|⦁|⦁ ::"Could've done better." :hm :Smokestorm|Senior Warrior|Good Friend|⦁⦁|⦁⦁ ::"I missed ya.." :hm :Dovesong|Queen|Friend|⦁⦁|⦁ ::"I'm so glad she's alive. Thank StarClan." :hm :Dewscathe|Warrior|Son figure|⦁⦁|⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁ ::"Thanks for watching my kits, kiddo." :hm :Puddpepurr|Warrior|Daughter|⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁ ::"You're home." :hm :Sparrowhop|Warrior|Daughter|⦁⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁ ::"You'll lead me until I die, won't you? I love you for it." :hm :Moss|Warrior|Daughter|⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁ ::"What a goof." :hm :Pipkiss|Warrior|Son|⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁ ::"I won't leave again, my son." :hm :Birdpaw|Apprentice|Daughter|⦁⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁ ::"I told you I love you. And you know I always will." :hm :Bugpaw|Apprentice|Son|⦁⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁⦁ ::"..Be happy. You deserve to be happy." :hm |-|Outside the Clans= :Sunfreckle|???|Son Figure|⦁⦁|⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁|⦁|⦁⦁⦁ ::"I'm proud of you." :hm :Rogue group|Varies|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁ ::"Have fun living your life with the rats." :hm 'Trivia' *Blizzard hates to walk on rocks. He walked on rocks when he was young and he cut open one of his paws on a sharp rock. Since then, he refuses to walk on them. *Blizz and his siblings were all named after animals. *Blizzardcall went through a name change. *Lynxkit, Dripsplash’s Kit, was named after him. 'Quotes' ❝ "I'm an open book, Cinder." ❞ — Lynx to Cinder, talking about family. ❝ "Please don't tell anyone about what happened." ❞ — Lynx to Silverbrook after telling him about his fear. ❝ And for once, the kit-sitter failed at explaining. "I-erm... Uhm..." He really, really failed at explaining... But as he prepared himself to explain, just a little more, happiness ignited in his chest. It was like a fire in the woods, slow burning and fast spreading. He was trapped, but he had to say it, didn't he? The fire in his chest made his heart flutter and his face heat up. He was flustered again, he was nervous and embarrassed. But for as stupid as a tom as he was, his own fears and embarrassment wouldn't stop him. "I do, yes Dripkit... In a way, I do. Very much so." ❞ ❝ She smiled sheepishly at the kit, “yes, only joking.” She reassured, “what you said..” she coughed awkwardly, shuffling her paws, “E-we-well the feeling is.. mutual.” She finally choked out, staring at him from her spot below his chin. ❞ — Lynxleap and Nettlemuzzle talking to Dripkit. (Lynx first, then Nettle) ❝ "I should," He sighed. "But I could never love that twig as much as.." Lynxleap shifted his gaze to his paws, taking a deep breath and ignoring his thumping heart. "I could never love that twig as much as I love you." .... "I.. I want you, too." He whispered and continued to purr. "I want you and only you." ❞ — Lynxleap to Nettlemuzzle. ❝ Lynxleap sighed, taking a moment before puffing out his chest and readying a response. "You're not a whiny kit, Sunpaw. You're the medic apprentice, and no matter what they say, the clan is happy to have you." His gaze fixed on his paws as he spoke up again. "I don't blame you for being rather.. Curious of the other clans. I can tell that this clan might not be fond of you, and I understand the need to feel wanted and loved. I don't know you very well, but Sunpaw.. I'm here for you. I don't believe the things they say. And I'm sorry that you're treated like this, no one deserves it." He inhaled, his breath shaky. "I'll stand up for you. I'll come and check on you every now and then-and don't think it's out of pity or some shit like that, because it's not. I won't let you feel like this, and I won't let you rot in here alone... I'm here for you, Sunpaw.." ..... "It's okay, Sun.. You're safe. You're okay... As long as I'm here, I'll always be here to protect you. You can come and talk to me whenever you need, and I'll come talk to you as much as I can. Even if I'm talking to someone else, I'll be there. You don't have to fight alone." ❞ — Lynxleap to Sunpaw when he was struggling. ❝ "Do you mind if I call you dad? It's a weird question, but it's been on my mind.." (... Lynxleap speaks:) "I've always wanted to be called that, honestly.. So yes, Sunfreckle, you can."Of course I would, Sunfreckle.. Sometimes you get frustrated and mess up, but I still love you. You're like a son to me." He purred, smiling down at the medic. "I would love to adopt you and to be able to call you my son." ❞ — Lynxleap to newly adopted Sunfreckle ❝ I love you, too. I would follow you into the dark, Nettlemuzzle. Goodnight, my love. May our kits be blessed with beautiful dreams of mice chasing and may you see your family tonight. I’ll see you when you open your eyes in the morning.. ❞ — Lynxleap to Nettlemuzzle. ❝ "Promise me that w-when you go.. You'll give me a sign. So I know.." ❞ — Lynxleap to Silverbrook right before he leaves ThunderClan. 'Fanart' File:Lynxleap_art.png|Credit to grape regret.png|Lynxleap and Nettlemuzzle by kiwi File:Lynxleap_By_Sarah.png|All credit to Sarah Sunandlynxaaa.png|Sunfreckle and Lynxleap F9268579-EED8-4017-8B43-8046854EFA1E.png|Lynxleap Roleplay when Sunfreckle wanted to die. File:Lynx_by_fubsy!!.png|Chibi Lynxleap by katie __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:OC Category:Characters Category:FrostyLeSnowMan Category:Warrior Category:RiverClan